


Height

by kadzuki



Series: Rainbow Days [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadzuki/pseuds/kadzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alasan ngawur Kise mengapa Akashi dan Kuroko pen—er, susah tambah tinggi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height

**Author's Note:**

> Setting-nya zaman Kiseki no Sedai masih SMP, prekuel dari prekuel untuk seri FF gw yang berjudul Daily Life. Itadakimasu~

 

 

Seperti biasanya,  _K_ _iseki no_ _S_ _edai_  makan siang bersama-sama di taman belakang sekolah dengan menu hasil beli di kafetaria. Maklum, namanya juga sekolah asrama, malas kalau harus bikin bento sendiri. Nangkring di kafetaria pun malas karena jam segini sedang penuh-penuhnya.

Diawali dengan Akashi, yang lainnya pun mulai menyantap makanan masing-masing dengan porsi bervariasi, termasuk Kuroko yang notabene berporsi kelinci bonus segelas vanilla milkshake jumbo.

“ Eh, Akashicchi, Kurokocchi, tahu nggak? “

“ Tahu apa? “ sahut Akashi sambil meneruskan usaha kejamnya untuk menjejalkan makanan lebih banyak lagi ke mulut calon kekasihnya.

“ Itu-ssu… Penyebab kenapa kalian pen—maksudku, kurang tinggi? “ ujar Kise buru-buru meralat kata-katanya sebelum ada gunting melayang.

Akashi dan Kuroko yang tadinya sibuk berdua langsung menatap si blonde dengan tatapan maut. Sisi iblis mereka bangkit, siap menghabisi siapapun yang mengangkat topik sakral tersebut.

“ Je-las-kan. “ tuntut Akashi berbahaya.

“ It-itu… Murasakicchi kan tinggi banget… “ gagap Kise, takut kalau lidahnya keseleo dan mengucapkan kata-kata mengundang kematian. “ Kalian nggak merasa aneh? “

“ Murasakibara-kun memang makannya banyak, kan? “ sahut Kuroko dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

“ Bukan soal makannya banyak-ssu! Kalau cuma faktor makan, kenapa Aominecchi nggak setinggi Murasakicchi?! “

“ Oi! “ sang pemuda ganguro reflek menjitak kekasihnya yang suka asal ngomong itu.

“ Aw, hidoi-ssu… “ rengek Kise dengan air mata buayanya. “ Tapi ya, tapi… Itu loh, kalian nggak merasa kalau kalsium kalian disedot sama Murasakicchi? “

“ Hah? “

“ Murasakicchi kan senang peluk-peluk sama tepuk-tepuk kepala kalian, nah saat itu kalsium kalian disedot sama Murasakicchi. itu sebabnya meski kalian minum susu dua liter sehari tetap susah nambah tinggi. “

Hening seketika.

Benar-benar hening sampai-sampai tak ada suara burung yang berkicau. Bahkan Murasakibara dan Midorima berhenti makan dengan mulut mangap. Aomine ikutan mingkem, nggak mau ikut dibunuh duo iblis ~~mungil~~   _Kiseki no Sedai_.

_JLEBB._

Gunting keramat yang ditakuti pun melayang, menggores pipi sang pemuda blonde. Yang jadi sasaran cuma bisa membeku, takut gerakan kecil dari tubuhnya akan memicu rekan-rekan sang gunting untuk  _take-off_  dari tangan _emperor_ berambut merah.

“ Ryouta/Kise-kun, kau memang bodoh, tapi kami tidak menyangka kalau kau sudah masuk tahap IDIOT. “ ujar Akashi dan Kuroko berbarengan.

Kise pun langsung jongkok sambil nangis di bawah pohon kesemek, tidak menyangka kalau pasangan iblis itu tega menyamakan kapasitas otaknya dengan pemuda ganguro yang dicintainya. Sayang, meski menangis meraung-raung pun nggak bakal ada teman setimnya yang mempedulikannya.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Yang tidak pernah  _Kiseki no Sedai_  ketahui, semenjak hari itu, tiap tengah malam Akashi dan Kuroko akan menyatroni Murasakibara yang sudah terlelap, kemudian menggenggam tangan sang raksasa berambut ungu selama kurang lebih satu jam.

Alasannya? Agar mereka bisa mengambil kembali sebagian kalsium yang disedot *?* Murasakibara.

 

 

* * *

  **~~~~~FIN~~~~~**

* * *

 


End file.
